


Quiet Christmas Party

by casadeoctane



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadeoctane/pseuds/casadeoctane
Summary: “Don’t you think the others will notice the host of the party isn’t at his own party?”“I sent the decoys”
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Quiet Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fluffy christmas microtane bc I love them
> 
> Just wanted to wish everyone a merry christmas, I know this year has been difficult for most people with everything going on right now but I hope you enjoy the holidays and have a happy and healthy 2021!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading x

The crisp white snow crunched under Octavio’s metal feet, he shivered vigorously as he wrapped himself up tighter in his leather jacket and shoving his ice-cold finger tips deep into his pockets in an attempt to shelter himself from the further snowfall which had begun... and hide the heinous Christmas jumper Elliot had instructed him to wear.

The evening was drawing in as darkness filled the night sky, only the dim, rusty street lights lead the way as he headed down towards the mirage voyage, this year's chosen venue for the annual Christmas party - Elliot’s idea of course, it was his year to plan the festive event.

Octavio didn’t really do Christmas, he didn’t have many fond memories as a child with most of his Christmas childhood memories being babysat by whatever poor child minder his dad had hired, ripping them away from their loved ones to watch him whilst his father was busy ensuring wife number one never bumped into wife or side piece number two, three or four, a difficult task as you can imagine on a day like Christmas... Octavio will never forget the Christmas his father had him pretend he hadn’t already eaten a ‘family’ Christmas lunch with one mistress before having to endure another only a few hours later with a completely different woman - that was enough for him to vow to never eat a Christmas lunch ever again.

You get the point. Octavio wasn’t keen on the festive traditions – a day that is typically spent with family is difficult if you dis-own them, he’d rather spend those kinds of days hosting a charity stream for others who may be alone, and being their company as well as giving him a chance to entertain himself too, taking his mind off such a pointless day.

But none of this excused him for attending the Christmas party, certainly not this year. Elliot had practically begged him to come, with a _‘are you still coming?’_ text every single day in the week leading up to tonight. Despite Christmas themed parties not exactly being his thing, he didn’t want to let Elliot down and not only that, he’d only gone and picked his stupid name out of the hat for secret Santa so he had to make an appearance, he wouldn’t see the party host without their secret gift. Plus, Octavio kinda, sorta... maybe had a soft spot for Elliot.

The pair were very close, the jokesters of the group usually bonded over dumb-ass jokes or the pranks they come up with together to pull on the others, they sometimes flirted – casually, but this was only to tickle their own egos. In reality, they were just best-friends who worked together going around shooting people and sometimes each other – just typical friends, right?

Octavio sighed as the hideous decked out boat came into view, the soft winter lights twinkled in the darkened sky, casting a golden glow around the venue, lighting up the stairs to the entrance. Octavio carefully steadied himself as he held onto the icicle draped railing as he did his best not to slip down the stairs, ice and metal feet did not go hand in hand together. After safely making it to the top, his closed his eyes and let out a sigh after noticing the life-size motion activated Father Christmas begin to sign and dance loudly, _very_ cheesy and _very_ Elliot.

Octavio raised an eyebrow as he re-opened his eyes, this place was... quiet. Usually, you could hear the booming laughter from Makoa through any wall or Ramya and Elliot trying to out-shot each other at the bar, but no – the boat was almost silent, once mister Father Christmas had finished his number. The only sound filling the air was soft piano renditions of old Christmas songs, Octavio tilted his head in confusion as he pushed the heavy door open with a wave of warmth hitting him instantly which was pleasant to him given the frozen temperatures he had just come in from. He pulled out his other hand from his pocket, lowering the hood of his jacket to take a better look around, the place was empty.

He walked in further from the entrance, stepping up a short flight of stairs before his eye’s met with the back of Elliot, who was sitting at the bar – Octavio could see Elliot’s foot tapping away against the metal of a bar stool as he was slumped over his drink. Octavio placed down his gift bag to one side before making his way over to Elliot, the clanking of his metal feet against the hardened floor made his appearance known to Elliot who spun around in his seat, smiling as he gestured a wave to Octavio.

“Hey buddy!” Elliot beamed before leaning back and reaching an arm over the bar, pulling out an ice-cold beer, holding it out towards Octavio.

“Thanks, Witt” Octavio took hold of the opened beer bottle and taking a swig before glancing around the empty room once more, “Am I early?” he questioned.

Elliot shook his head; he had a nervous expression across his face that Octavio just couldn’t read although he so desperately tried.

“Nope, I uhh... They are enjoying themselves... Elsewhere” Elliot stuttered, his voice shaky but filled with an ounce of some-what confidence, presumably from the several empty bottles next to him.

“So, where are they?” Octavio burrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand what exactly was going on here.

“They are at the Christmas party I planned, and we are at the other Christmas party I planned” Elliot explained before taking another swig of his liquid-confidence.

“I don’t follow...” Octavio shook his head in confusion as he perched himself on the bar stool next to Elliots.

Elliot shrugged casually, although his rosy cheeks gesturing some sort of other emotions, “I know Christmas isn’t really your thing so I thought we could have a casual drink”, the reply taking Octavio back a bit, it seemed Elliot was referring to one of Octavio’s past drunken ramblings about his hatred for Christmas thanks to this asshole of a father. _‘This dude actually listens to me?!’_

Octavio remained silent but nodded with a small smile as he understood, he took another sip of his beer before licking his lips as he tried to understand why Elliot would do this for him, his own cheeks turning a shade of pink as he started to think how the gesture was really damn sweet.

“I also ordered some take-out" Elliot beamed, flashing his famous smile – _Gah that smile,_ “You like Mexican right?”

“Beer and burritos?! Come on, this is my dream!” Octavio perked up, this was such a nice gesture from Elliot, Octavio couldn’t help but feel the butterfly flutters starting to build inside his stomach. He smiled softly before his mind wandered, “Don’t you think the others will notice the host of the party isn’t at his own party?”

“I sent the decoys” Elliot smirked back confidently, taking another swig of beer before placing it back down and unzipping his jacket, he glanced at Octavio with a cheesy grin as he revealed what was underneath his jacket – a tacky red, green and white striped jumper with covered in bells and bows which jiggled as he moved. Octavio couldn’t help but roll his eyes before letting out an amused giggle, matching Christmas jumpers... _oh god_. At least they both looked ridiculous.

“Oh! So, this is why you made me wear this damn thing” Octavio laughed, glancing down at the matching jumper.

“The real question is... who wore it best?” Elliot laughed as he hopped out of his seat before parading himself in front of Octavio, causing Octavio to giggle. Elliot smiled cheerfully as he ran his hand down Octavio’s arm, causing Octavio to jerk in his seat from the unexpected touch. Octavio’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink.

“Sorry” Elliot mumbled as he blushed, fearing he over-stepped the mark.

Octavio shook his head with a smile, “No problemo”

The jester sat back down next to Octavio and grabbing a fresh drink, this time he took hold of a bottle of tequila and began pouring two shots before sliding one down towards Octavio.

“Let’s get this party started” Elliot cheered holding his glass up to Octavio's as they both took their shot, “merry Christmas Tavi”

“Merry Christmas!” Octavio smiled back as he shook his head, shaking off the fiery tequila burn within his throat.

The pair sat and chatted enjoying their food and drinks, Octavio couldn’t help but enjoy himself – the drinks were flowing, the food was tasty and the company was perfect. Elliot opened his not-so-secret Santa gift from Octavio, he laughed as he pulled a miniature figurine of Octavio out of the gift bag.

“I thought you could use one of me, seeing as you have enough of yourself” Octavio giggled as Elliot inspected his gift in fits of giggles.

“How thoughtful... I love it – now I can never escape you!” Elliot sighed setting his gift aside and pulling up a gift bag from the floor. See, Elliot knew he was planning this evening for a while, so of course he rigged the secret Santa for himself, ensuring he pulled Octavio’s name.

“It’s a good job I got you too, ay?” he smiled as he passed the gift to Octavio, watching the younger man pull out his gift and unwrapping it, unveiling a mirage bobble head gun charm... Octavio laughed at his silly gift because of how typical of them to both to gift one another... Something of themselves.

“I can’t wait to attach this to my wingman” Octavio laughed, “Gracias”

The drinks flowed, Octavio found himself relaxing – forgetting his original resentment for this evening, his cheeks feeling hot as the alcohol started to really take effect.

“Y’know... To answer your question earlier... I think you wear the jumper best” Octavio smiled with a drunken slur as he tugged on one of the bows near Elliot’s chest, “It suits... Your eyes” he added sloppily with a drunken giggle.

“My eyes?!” Elliot chuckled, “Hey, I’ll take any compliment from you Octavio Silva” he smirked with a playful wink as he pushed himself into Octavio’s arm.

Octavio smiled as he looked into Elliot’s eyes, the pair seemed to be a lot closer than ever before – both their hands inches away from one another, maybe it was the just the alcohol working its magic, but all Octavio wanted in the moment was to kiss the man sitting before him. His heart pounding hard within his chest, and tingles tremoring through every nerve in his body as his metal foot tapped away nervously on the metal bar of his stool. He toyed back and forth with himself to just lean in and take the plunge but something was holding him back, he feared the possible rejection. Thinking that this wonderful evening was strictly friendly and if he leaned in to kiss him it could ruin everything... Little did Octavio know; Elliot too was fighting the same urges.

Elliot liked Octavio, ALOT. A lot more than he thought he would when he first met the dare-devil, there was just something different about the younger man; Elliot couldn’t help the sweet spot he had for the runner, he was funny and mischievous, he was impulsive which made him exciting, he was a freaking badass which was sexy, not to mention he had the most handsome smile Elliot had ever seen, Elliot admired Octavio, his lush neon green hair that only Octavio could pull off that complimented his stunning green eyes, _oh his eyes are so pretty_.

Elliot’s fingers twitched in anticipation as he moved his hand closer to Octavio’s which were resting along the edge of the bar, fingers inches away from Octavio he moved even closer just enough to brush the skin of Octavio’s hand, Octavio glanced up at Elliot with warm eyes with a smile as he then inched his own hand closer before their hands automatically interlocked, Elliot squeezing Octavio’s hand tightly. Neither man said a thing, but the look in both their eyes we’re doing all of the talking. Octavio smiled as his other free hand took hold of his drink, sipping it quietly before returning his gaze back to Elliot.

“So... What does this mean?” Octavio mumbled with a bundle of nerves rolling around in his stomach, making his voice shaky as he asked Elliot the question, as he gestured to their intertwined hands. Elliot shrugged as he tried to act cool but he wanted to know the answer as much as Octavio did, his mind raced with a million different things he could possibly say but ultimately his drunken mouth won and he blurted out;

“I’d really like to kiss you Octavio”

_Holyyyy heck!! Did he really just say that out loud?!_

He stuttered, trying to recover from his embarrassed confession, _oh god_... “I, Uh.. I’m sorry I...”

Elliot’s heart was bursting from his chest, the few seconds in which it took Octavio to respond felt like a life time, no response was voiced but Elliot closed his eyes as he felt Octavio’s soft lips press against his own. The fluttering inside Elliot’s stomach only intensified as Octavio’s lips trailed along his own, he could only focus on how soft Octavio’s sweet lips were against his, his senses alerted to Octavio’s heavenly scent as he was pulled in closer by Octavio’s hands wrapping themselves around Elliot’s neck. The nervous tension quickly escaped the room as the pair engaged in their very first kiss, Elliot wrapped his arms around Octavio’s waist as he pulled him off of his seat and closer towards him as Elliot stepped off his own, never breaking their lips apart. Octavio couldn’t help but briefly half open his eyes, sneaking a guilty peek at Elliot just to reassure himself that this... was really happening.

A soft and gentle laugh escaped from both of the men as the broke apart briefly for air, before Elliot pulled Octavio in once more, Elliot’s tongue slipped into Octavio’s sweet mouth, it didn’t take much coaxing as his tongue was hungrily received by Octavio’s complimented with soft whimpers, their tongues dancing together in perfect rhythm as the passion of the kiss took hold of them both. Octavio’s fingers trailed up towards the soft curls of Elliot’s hair, running his fingers through the delicate curls slowly encouraged by Elliot’s moan sweet gentle moans. Their noses bumped together as their kiss continued, Octavio carefully tilting his head to one side as the tight grip of Elliot’s hands as he caressed his waist only encouraging them further into their kiss, Octavio’s legs weakened under Elliot’s gentle touch.

“I’ve waited so long to do that” Elliot admitted as they briefly broke apart, gazing into Octavio’s warm eyes which blinked quickly in flutters as Octavio blushed upon hearing Elliot’s confession. Octavio smiled as his eyes trailed down from Elliot’s flushed face and towards the floor before taking his hand and running it along the strong jaw-line of Elliot’s stupidly, perfect face – his eyes once more meeting Elliot’s.

“So have I” he whispered breathlessly with a flushed smile.

“I knew my plan would work!” Elliot announced cheerfully, “This bad boy has been above us the whole time” he giggled, pointing up towards the small branch of mistletoe which hung from above the bar. Octavio glanced up with a giggle, rolling his eyes before sighing happily.

“Merry Christmas Witt”

“Merry Christmas Tavi”


End file.
